1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trousers, particularly pants having excellent motional function and aesthetic effect, more particularly, an improvement of hitherto known shirred pants, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As pants adapted for wear in skiing, riding, golfing, motorcycling, bicycling or the like, a number of those entirely or partly composed of an elastic fabric for improving motional function thereof have so far been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication Nos. 52-3,818, 56-1,683, 60-6,402, 62-11,923, 62-11,924, etc. Since they require a special elastic fabric and a difficult sewing technique, most of them have had drawbacks such as a high production cost and in addition an increase of wearers' fatigue due to a tight fit exerted to the body by the elastic fabric, rather than a feeling of comfort. Besides, these are mainly a kind of sportswear and not suited for home wear, casual wear or townwear.
Aiming to solve such hitherto posed problems and to provide inexpensive pants of free size, suited for use as home wear, townwear or leisure wear, which give a feeling of comfortable wear without preventing a free and light motion as well as an excellent aesthetic style and are very convenient for handling, I, the inventor, proposed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 63-170,412 shirred pants which have at least 2, preferably 4 shirrings per a pant leg at symmetrical positions with respect to the cross-section of the pant leg, said shirrings extending from the cuff of the pant leg up to the seam line of the self-belt or the crotch of the pants.
In a preferable embodiment of such conventional shirred pants as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a front half cloth 21 and a rear half cloth 22 to compose a pant leg are cut out so as to have a length as much as 130-160% of a standard length of the pants and sewn together. Then, four shirrings per one pant leg are provided to the sewn up pants along front and rear centerlines 23 and 24, sideseams 25 and 25 and inseams 26 and 26 to reduce by gathering the length of the pants to the standard size. Though these shirred pants achieved the aimed objects in general on the one hand, the following difficulties were encountered in the stage of actual practices on the other hand.
Namely, since the above-described conventional shirred pants are composed of a trousering much longer than a normal or standard trousering and shirred to form uniform, horizontal ripples over the whole pants, the function of the pants may be rather impaired according to the portion thereof. For example, (a) at a fly front portion, around a slash pocket, or the like, a sewing operation is difficult to conduct due to the shirrings, so that the cloth has to be gathered beforehand at portions where slash pockets, side slits, zippers, zipper shields or fly fronts are provided or sewn up, with a troublesome work taking much time and impairment of aesthetic appearance; (b) further, in the case where a shirring is provided particularly along inseams, a delicate skill is required in adjusting a contracting force of a shirring band, and if it is inadequately adjusted, the crotch portion will become slackened so that the wearer's shape looks awkward; (c) as a whole, one may have an impression that the ripples formed by shirrings are so excessive in number that they are apt to tire of the style; and (d) the necessary length of the fabric must be extremely increased for providing shirrings and it pushes up the cost of production. Furthermore, from the above reasons, many portions which make sewing operations difficult and in addition many shirrings to be provided increase wages for sewing and push up the cost of production.